Endless Lifetimes
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: Through time and life, they struggle to find each other again. FenrisLoki random fluff, inspired by 'Musings of an immortal'. The difference is the reincarnations, different plot, and I guess it's more detailed. Whoever wrote M.O.A.I., I worship you!
1. The Future

'I can't believe him! That two-timing $$! What did I do to get this!?' Cecyl brushed dirt off her shoulder frustratedly and sighed, the wind blowing at her wet face, her tears drying slowly. The way she and her boyfriend Greg had been doing, they had been so great. Too bad he had some chick Latina as his 'backup' all this time. Now she was single and pissed, comforting herself with a blueberry cheesecake in the coffee shop she loved. 

" They weren't kidding when they said a single life is a blessed one. But I hate being alone…" she moaned as she picked up her bag, getting ready to leave.

"Ow!" She dropped her bag as she bumped into someone on her way out. "Oh, sorry.." A masculine voice apologized. A man about 20 or so stooped down and picked up her bag, smiling as he did so. Cecyl felt her heart flutter, seeing his raven-black hair and deep eyes.

'Oh man, he's so hot… And I just nearly bulldozed the guy…. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she thought, saying, "No, I'm sorry… Really, it's my fault." She felt her cheeks turning a shade of crimson; she was too embarrassed to think straight.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said coolly, smiling. His smile was so nice, as though he didn't smile as often. It felt so… rare. It made her almost giddy.

"Hey, how about I buy you a drink to apologize?" He suggested. "No, it's ok." Cecyl replied, grinning what she hoped looked sexy. "Ok, then, if you insist that it's your fault so much, then buy ME a drink." He said. "Okay…Umm-hey, can I ask your name?"

"You can call me Seth." He said. "Seth…" The name rolled off of Cecyl's tongue smoothly, making her quiver. "Okay, _Seth_. What would you like?" 

* * *

It was one of those better lives they lived. If they recognized each other then… Well, at some point, HE would lose her to someone else, and he had suffered heartbreak too many times for a normal human to bear. Of course, he wasn't a normal human. An assassin like him was trained for worse cases. He always found her. SHE sometimes retained her memories, sometimes she didn't. But then, somehow, their souls sought each other out; faithful to the love they shared so long ago, beyond their human lives.

* * *

"Hyacinth! Don't run too fast!!! You know I can't run as fast as you can!!!" Eve ran after her best friend, and the two eight year olds hurried through the park. "Ha! Catch me if you can!!" Hyacinth laughed as she passed the park gate, closing her eyes to feel her triumph. That was the eight year old's first mistake.

"No, Hyacinth!!! Watch out!" The next thing she knew, Eve, was screaming as people gathered around the bloodied body of her best friend.

"Huh? So I ran in front of a car?" Hyacinth felt a bit woozy from the anesthetic, but was conscious enough to answer the doctor's question. "Yep. We'll have to test you later on, but for now, don't try to move too much, okay? I'll send someone in to take care of you, while we try to contact your family. Who can we contact? Do you know?" The doctor asked, adjusting her glasses.

"No. I don't have parents. Eve's parents take care of me, but I don't know my real parents." Hyacinth said faintly. "Oh, okay." The doctor looked bewildered. "Just get some rest for the examination later. I'll get one of the nurses in here, okay?"

"Okay." Hyacinth said, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

"Oh, you're awake? How are you feeling, Hyacinth?" Hyacinth woke up and saw a young male nurse sitting near the bed, cutting her pieces of apple. "Oh, who are you?" Hyacinth asked brightly. "I'm Lex, your nurse for the time being. You like apples?" He replied, and then asked.

"Oh, do I call you Lex, or what?" Hyacinth asked, maintaining her eight-year-old spunk. "Anything but 'or what'. Hey, here you go." Lex handed her an apple, though this piece was particularly strange.

"Hey! It's my face. Are you an apple artist?" Hyacinth asked, an innocent, quizzical look on her face. Lex laughed lightly, and replied, "Well, it's a hobby. Do you like it?" "You're great! Hey Lex, can you stay? Or are you busy with stuff?" Hyacinth put on an innocent, hopeful face, which made Lex sigh. "Okay then." He chuckled.

"Did you notice how eager Lex was to take care of the kid? Didn't he say he wasn't so fond of whiny patients?" "Oh, I don't know, he and little Hyacinth get along well. It shows his good side off pretty well." "Well, it looks like he loves Hyacinth like a sister, don't you think?"

The two were nearly inseparable, and though Hyacinth got bad news, her spirits didn't waver.

The little girl lost the use of her legs, and had to be confined to the hospital a bit longer. Eve's parents didn't mind paying the hospital bill for her care, but they had only adopted her unofficially, so she was pretty much an orphan, in a way.

During her days in the hospital, she suddenly became sickly, but never lost her spirit, not as long as her newest and best friend Lex was there.

"Hyacinth, I need to ask if Lex told you about… your ailment." The doctor bit her lip nervously, wondering how the little girl reacted. "He told me I have bad cancer, but he didn't say much else. He was really sad. Doctor, will he be okay?" Hyacinth asked, the child-like innocence not fading away from her eyes, even under sickly wrinkles from her days confined to a bed.

"He will be, but I'm afraid… Hyacinth…" The doctor started, unable to go on with the sentence. "Am I going to die? 'Cuz I want to know how long I have." Hyacinth said in a strangely mature way. "Yes Hyacinth. I'm sorry, but you have exactly two days until your system, and after that, we don't know how long you'll last." The doctor choked out. _How can she take this? She's such a small girl. _She thought.

"Death isn't that bad. It's like sleep, but when I wake up, everything will be different. And then… And then… It'll be okay again…" She said softly, fading back into a restful slumber.

That last day, when Hyacinth was nine so was her best friend Eve, who came to see her that day. When Eve ran ahead to see Hyacinth, she looked through the crack in the door and saw the nurse Lex; his head hung low, tears streaming down his face, holding Hyacinth's hand tightly.

"Do you have to die so soon? Please don't leave me alone again…" He begged. "I'll wait…. If you wait… I'll wait." Her small voice was weak now, and she was ready to die. Again. "I love you. So much." He sobbed. It wasn't like him, but he didn't care. He couldn't bare it. "I can't bear to lose you again." "It's okay. It's all gonna be okay, right? You promised, right?" Her frail voice became weaker, and she raised her pinky childishly and smiled the comforting, innocent smile. It was immature, but it meant the world to him as he took her pinky in his own and managed to smile through tears. "Promise!" She said, giggling. "I promise." He replied. "Tell Eve to learn to run faster, 'kay?" She said, her voice fading. "Don't worry." He replied. "Love you too…" With that, a life ended.

Her breathing stopped, and other doctors rushed in to get her to the ICU, but he knew it was no use. After that day, Lex was gone. The last to see him was the nine-year-old Eve. Eve became the best runner in her school, elementary and high school, but that's another story.


	2. What has past

I hope you like continuation of fluff. I got more inspired here, and I'm happy to inform that exams are over, and I shall be updating more often. Love you all.

* * *

"Yeah! This is the life!" Iris sighed, lying on the soft fluffy bed in the grand room. "Iris, we're not staying here forever…" Fenris said quietly, calmly folding clothes into the drawer. "Hey Fenris…" The perky girl suddenly sounded down, looking at Fenris with solemn eyes. "What is it?" The older girl asked. "Tell me a secret." Iris said, but she sounded dead serious, not vibrant or excited.

"Why did you suddenly bring that up? Fenris asked worriedly. "Because… I have something secret to tell you, and yopu have to promise not to tell A SOUL. The only way I can assure myself is that you tell me your BIGGEST secret." Iris said.

Fenris felt a terrible feeling, then a thought occurred. _Iris trusts me so much. How can I keep away from her what she so truly deserves?_ "Ok, but let's both swear an oath, that no matter what you or I say, it won't change the way we think about each other." Fenris said. "Okay!" Iris agreed.

"Fenris, I want you to know… I want you to be my big sister. Officially, I mean. I want you to promise that you'll be my very best big sister!" Iris said innocently, hugging Fenris. The older girl nearly cried, but laughed and said, "I promise, Iris!" "Yaaaaay!!!" The next few minutes was made up of a succession of hugging. Then…

"Fenris, being my sis, now tell me what you're thinking." Fenris looked down and shook her head, mumbling, "You'll hate me…" "No! I could never hate you! Dad made me promise never to hate my sister… So no matter what, I'll always think of you as the best!" Iris said strongly.

Fenris' eyes clouded over with sorrow as she said, "I love somebody, but he doesn't love me back." "What?! Who's the jerk? I'll pulverize him!!!" Iris said, jumping on the bed in a lively way.

"No, Iris, just… I've got to go." Fenris said, walking to the door. "But who-" Iris started, but Fenris answered in a whisper almost instantly. "Chaos…" As soon as she said it, she shut the door, leaving Iris with a confused look on her face.

* * *

_This castle has such a beautiful view, especially at night. _Fenris thought. _How can I face Iris again? I don't know anymore… _"Hey, what are you doing out here? The castle will be closing the entrances in a while, so you'd better get back to your room." Fenris turned to find Loki standing right behind her, and she struggled to conceal the fact that she had been silently crying to herself.

"Sorry…" She started. "What is it that's bothering you?" The assassin asked. "I- I can't face Iris, sorry…" "What, did you fight?" "No. I just-" Fenris cut herself off and started walking back silently to the direction of the rooms.

"There aren't any more open guestrooms in the castle, so if you're not up to seeing Iris, where will you go?" Loki queried, walking after her.

"Dunno…" Fenris said dully, shaking her head. "You can come and stay with me, since at the moment, Chaos had to run an errand with the high leader and won't be back until noon tomorrow." The assassin said, no emotion showing on his face.

"What, why didn't he tell us?" Fenris demanded, her brows knit with worry. Loki merely shrugged.

After moments of silence, Loki asked, "What else are you planning to do tonight, if not sleep. As I said before, you can come along."

"I don't know… I'd be intruding, wouldn't I?" Fenris doubted that it would be so simple, and most of her thoughts were on how to face Iris. "Trust me, you can't be as bad as Chaos." Loki muttered.

Fenris couldn't help but giggle, but then tilted her head in wonder. _What is it that I'm doing? I am acting like a child, being so immature by avoiding Iris. But then…what can I do? Loki is being so-unusually- **kind**. This is getting to be a strange night.

* * *

_

_Fenris said that she loves Chaos… but how can that be? And now I feel like a big jerk for forcing her to tell me. Even if I like Chaos… the one who deserves him most is Fenris. But then… _"Aaargh! This is frustrating! Where _is_ Fenris anyway? I know! I've got to tell her that I'm sorry, and that it's all okay!!! I don't want her to think that I'm angry!" Iris whined.

_If only Fenris wasn't in love with Chaos… Oh I'm so selfish! But still. _Iris frowned heavily, but tired out from all the thinking she did, fell asleep as soon as she lay on the bed. If only Fenris' troubles were that simple to sleep on.

* * *

Turns out that they were. Fenris was just as tired, even more maybe, as Iris was. But unfortunately for her, sleeping in Chaos' bed seemed to have a strange effect, as she started having dreams.

_He was ALWAYS there to protect her. Never letting her be hurt. But one day, he was just gone. No longer there for her. GONE. And it was because… because…_

Fenris awoke with a start, beads of sweat streaming down her brow. Looking around, wondering what time it was, when she saw Loki asleep.

It seemed a strange sight for her, for she had never seen the assassin sleep, as though he were inhuman, (He almost was, of course) but seeing him now made her realize that he was more human than they all believed.

_He seems so strangely… sweet when he slumbers. He doesn't have the same tense face he always wears. It's so much more **tranquil**._

Fenris found that she didn't have to be bothered the rest of the night, for her sleep was as tranquil as Loki's.


	3. Memories

Just finished turnover ceremony, so I was thinking, _memories would be terrible to lose. _So this focuses on memories. I was tempted, but I don't know how a giant clover made up of hundreds of students holding candles at night would fit in the story. Ok, forgot this, so I don't own Ragnarok, Fenris, Loki, Chaos, or Iris. But I own the plot and all the other people. Happy reading.

* * *

It wasn't charity work, not really. He could've quit at any time, and he didn't have to pity her, but he came every chance he had. 

It was almost a daily routine. Coming to the center, 3rd floor, amnesia ward. Then he'd see her once again, sitting on her own bed, staring blankly into space.

"Peter, I'm glad you came." Gladys smiled at her visitor and sighed. "You ok?" Sixteen-year-old Peter Heath sat down beside Gladys, tucking the sheets on the side of her bed.

"Am I going to forget again tomorrow?" Gladys asked, spooning her soup. "The doctor said that you're making great progress, so it won't be **all** your memories this time. Don't worry, maybe the stuff you'll remember will help." Peter said.

"I don't want to forget what I've done in the last week. I might forget you again. And I made this for you too. I had fun doing it, I don't want to forget." Gladys whined, taking out a wrapped package from under her pillow.

_She's already twenty-six, yet she's still so childish. Is this what her memory loss does to her? _Peter grimaced as he took the package. "Open it." Gladys said excitedly.

Ripping off the red and yellow paper, Peter found that Gladys had made what looked like a fuchsia scrapbook, decorated so grandly, as a child would with a school project.

"It's so you can show me what we did before. You know… The pictures you took and everything." Gladys smiled happily, pride showing in her work.

Peter flipped through the pages and sighed, seeing the pictures he had taken with his trusted camera, the same one he used for his work in journalism.

"Oh, look at the last few pages!" Gladys urged, tugging at his sleeve. Peter's eyes widened in wonder when he saw what was there.

Sketches produced beautifully were laid on every page, mostly of scenes from the pictures, and some of things one could see around the center.

"Do you like them?" Gladys asked softly, looking out the window. "They're lovely." Peter said sincerely.

He flipped through to the last page, then sighed and smiled when he saw the last drawing.

He was sketched with intricate detail on the paper, smiling like he never had. _Is that how she sees me? I wish I could be so happy, but not while I know she'll forget me. Again. _Peter hid his grave look from Gladys with a weak, fake smile saying, "Thank you so much Gladys. Thanks."

"Oh, and Peter?" "What is it?" Gladys smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Love you." She said innocently, smiling brightly. Peter didn't say anything. He just nodded and hugged Gladys, then left for that day. What she didn't know was that Peter was hiding his subtle tears from her.

* * *

"Why, hello there, Peter. Gladys just finished breakfast. Go ahead." Nurse Peg smiled at the regular visitor, and Peter braced himself for what was to come as he entered the ward. 

Sitting there, on the same bed, was Gladys. But her eyes didn't sparkle with joy or did she show any excitement. She just raised her head in dull acknowledgement, and smiled slightly.

"Why, hello there. The doctor said I'd have a visitor today. Is it you?" She asked. Peter felt his throat dry and he held back a choke. "Y- Yes. I'm Peter. You know- er- knew me, actually."

"The doctor told me I have memory loss. Peter… Am I- Are you important to me? Because… I don't know." Gladys fiddled with her spoon and sighed.

Peter could hardly find the right words. He had experienced this lots of times before, but with every memory forgotten, it just got harder.

"Here." He said, handing her the fuchsia scrapbook from the day before. _That day seems like it happened such a long time ago. Gladys is ten years older than me, but- she was like a child. She still had so much to do. But then- Will she have to go on forgetting forever?_

Gladys took the scrapbook uncertainly, and leafed through the pages with a look of curiosity. The look was almost like the Gladys from before she forgot again. _It **is **her. But… when I look into her blank eyes, I feel like I lose her every single time. _

"I made this didn't I? And you…" Gladys started. She cut herself off in mid-sentence and started crying. "Gladys-" Peter reached out to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How can I have forgotten? Everything… I don't want to forget again!!! I- I CAN"T FORGET! Not again…" She sobbed, clutching Peter's arm. "I don't think you have…" Peter said faintly, his voice hollow.

"Peter…" "Do you still care? You wouldn't be crying if you didn't." Peter interrupted. "Of course I care! No matter how much I try to remember, I can't. But I feel grief. I feel horrible for not remembering." Gladys said.

"But you DO remember. That's why you feel horrible about forgetting. Because you remember… remember that your memories ARE worth remembering." Peter said, with his own dawning realization.

"Peter… I don't want to forget…" She sobbed quietly. "You remember more than you think." Peter said, wrapping his arms around her.

Gladys was killed that night. Peter was a suspect in the whole thing, but no one could know. He was found on the road the same night. He had a paper clutched in his hand, and it said,

_I don't want to forget again. I won't ever have to forget Peter, ever again. He'll be right with me, so I don't have to forget him anymore. It will be better._

_-Gladys  
_

* * *

Ok, so death comes frequently. I just can't stand one living in the world without the other, so there. Oh, and Gladys is Loki and Peter is Fenris.Deh**:P** Just kidding. 


	4. It starts

Well, if only someone would review.

* * *

"Fenris!!! Where are you?!" Iris ran screeching down the hallway in search of Fenris, making probably the biggest racket the kingdom had ever known.

Iris found her way to the guys' room and banged on the door. "CHAOS!!! Are you in there? Have you seen Fenris, I can't find her anywhere!!!" She cried. The door opened slightly, but to Iris' shock, Chaos wasn't the one standing at the door.

"Iris, please stop making so much noise. You'll wake up the whole castle." Fenris said dully, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Iris just stood there gaping.

"Fenris, did you sleep there last night?" Iris asked. "Umm, yeah." Fenris replied, hardly even listening to the young girl's mutterings.

"Where did you sleep?" Iris demanded. "Huh? Oh-" Fenris yawned widely. "In Chaos' bed." She replied.

"**WHAT!!!???**" Iris started thinking to herself, concealing her shock from Fenris.

_She was sleeping in Chaos' bed?! They can't have been sleeping together, can they? Fenris wouldn't do that. But still, after last night… I hardly know a thing about her so I don't know if she'd do that or not. But then… where would Chaos have slept? Sure he'd be nice enough to let Fenris rest there, but would Fenris have let him NOT sleep on his own bed? AAAAAHHH!!! This is so confusing!_

Fenris yawned again as about a thousand thoughts attacked Iris' mind, not to mention, erm, 'inappropriate' images. "Iris, what are you muttering about there?" Fenris asked, slightly worried as Iris had gone through different shades of red, blue, green, and purple in the last minute.

"Oh, nothing… So hey, how did Loki react to it?" Iris asked, putting on a fake smile. "Oh, he was fine with it. He was the one who told me to." Fenris said, yawning once again and wondering why Iris had started muttering again.

_Loki? Oh I can't believe… Wow… I had absolutely no idea that he'd pull something like that! Oh, what happened? Is it my fault for driving Fenris out of our room yesterday? Did it drive her to do the unthinkable? In any case, I have to redeem myself!_

"Iris… You're sure you're okay?" Fenris watched as Iris ran past her saying, "Let's just go eat, 'kay?" "That girl…" Fenris shook her head and smiled.

* * *

It was midday when Chaos returned, but a foreboding feeling came to Fenris as he did. "We have to leave. NOW!" He exclaimed.

"Chaos, why won't you explain to us what's happening?!" Iris huffed as she struggled to catch up to Chaos who was running through the forest like crazy, and Fenris and Loki followed not far behind.

"There's no time, Iris! We need to get away or he'll catch up!" Chaos said in a hurry.

"Who?" This time it was Loki who spoke up. "Jörmungandr's soldier." Chaos huffed darkly.

Iris paled and Fenris looked disbelieving, and Loki's expression darkened.

Jörmungandr was a powerful being, though could not break away from the seals that Odin had locked him away in. So then, the Midgard Serpent, as was Jörmungandr's other name, sent his soldier to do his bidding.

"What you don't know, though…" Chaos continued, not slowing down a pace.

"His soldier is an assassin, like Loki. Even with the same symbol, just like that Juliana Lucille you fought before." Chaos said darkly, and at that point, Loki stopped running.

"Bone-head, don't just stand there! They might be coming!" Chaos shouted, stopping as well.

Iris' legs gave way and she huffed and puffed as Chaos tried to get Loki to run, but Loki ignored him.

"You can all run, and I will face them." Loki said, his face set.

"You can't !" Fenris said, her face more than worried. "I must." Replied the assassin.

"No, Loki. You're one of us, and if you're going to pull a stupid move like that, we're with you all the way." Chaos said, grinning.

Loki shook his head. "I don't get you at all." He said.

"It's called friendship, duh! You have it and so do we, so we have to stick together." Iris said, trotting over.

"That's right. We must stay together, Loki. That's the only way we can live. Together." Fenris said, closing the argument.

Loki stared at her smiling face. He somehow felt different than before, when he wasn't yet with them. Was it what Iris called friendship? No… It was Fenris, above all the others. Why?

Just then, a sound came from the trees, and they were instantly knocked down by a giant creature which looked somewhat like a snake and a human. Standing beside it was a man dressed in reptilian green and a woman beside him.

The woman was small in build, and wore blue scaly clothing, and her eyes were slit like, and Fenris could see that she had fangs and a forked tongue, as any snake would.

"Ah, it's finally my pleasure to meet you all." The female said, taking out a weapon.

To Loki's dread, the woman held a weapon with the symbol of the assassins of the cross. This was serious.

"The pleasure's all yours." Chaos said, readying his weapons. They all did, and got ready to fight.

The weapon the woman wielded was something resembling a giant snake's fang on a well endowed handle, and it looked as though it was made of steel instead of ivory or whatever the hell it was made of because of the way it shone.

The symbol of the assassins of the cross was carved into part of the 'fang' and was what decorated the handle, which was silver, black and dark blue.

"Well, see, this comes the part I hate. I mean," The woman said, grinning another sadistic smile. "That is, if I ever actually hated this part of my job. Hello and goodbye, you four." She finished, twirling the fang between her fingers then readying herself in an attack stance.

"Wait a minute!" Iris exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Oh, wait, you're so right, dear. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ahassa. This is my partner, sorcerer Serpente. He is a man of little words, but I assure you,his power is beyond even mine." She gave a satisfied hiss, and the large beast beside her reared its head.

"Good to know." Iris said breathlessly.

"Now then, I think it should be about time you four got what was coming." Ahassa said, although she actually sheathed her weapon.

"You're being cocky, aren't you?" Chaos said. "We're not as weak as you believe."

"I know that. But Serp wants first try. And his pet is getting hungry." Ahassa said, grinning maliciously.

"Now attack!" She proclaimed, her eyes brightening as Serpente muttered hiss-like words of magic.

Fenris raised her Laevatein, and raised it right as a flash of light hit them, deteriorating their surroundings.

* * *

Yeah, well, it's short like my expectancy of reviews, but hey. Too bad Ragnarok hath been forgotten. JUST PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
